Official Rules
As Oya One is a community with at least SOME structure, we need to have rules in place. If you follow the rules below, you'll have a good time. = Rules = General rules * Be respectful of other users. Do not genuinely insult, attack, or harass users for any reason. Joking insults and jabs are file, but our goal is to be a fun and safe community. * If you have proposals for rules or want to become a staff member when a position is open, post a request in ((insert forum). Simply put, use the forums for these matters. * Keep politics to yourself. Unless a page or thread is directly related to political opinions, views, or debate, do not bring politics into the spotlight. It's okay to voice your opinion if it's relevant but keep in mind that this wiki is not politically charged. Page rules * Do not edit a page if it is not yours unless the page itself states it is ok to do so, or some information has become outdated. If you do not own (are not the one who created, or have not gained the rights to) a page, you may only edit it to replace outdated information, fix grammar, or make changes to fix formatting errors. The exception is if the page itself states you can edit it, through use of a banner, textbox, or otherwise. * Do not vandalize pages, ever. As a joke, seriously, or otherwise, page vandalism is not allowed. Vandalism includes but is not limited to; ** Adding irrelevant images without valid reason. ** Changing information to something false, unconfirmed, irrelevant, or outdated knowingly. ** Adding images, videos, or links not related to the page's content. * If your page mentions heavy or NSFW topics, add a warning. Heavy and NSFW topics include but are not limited to; ** Self harm. ** Suicide. ** Sexual assault. ** Murder. *** Specifically and especially that of animals and minors. ** Bodily harm in general. ** Pornographic content. *** You may post NSFW information about characters, a species, etc but you may not post NSFW images. *** NSFW information about 'minors' is not permitted for any reason. * Staff get the final say in how things play out. They are not god, do not idolize them or put them on a pedestal-- treat them as friends. However, they still get the final say in how matters play out and deserve respect. * Use categories on pages. Categories are the little tags at the bottom of pages. Any male characters should have the "Male" tag, any locations should have the "Location" tag and also a "Location in (username's story)" tag, and so on. This is to help with organization. Naming rules * When naming a page, if the name you desire is already taken, or if your name is likely to be duplicated (Ie; "Chi", "Keys", "Red"), make the name more specific. We want to avoid confusion, and as such it's important page names are easy to navigate. If you want to name something, for say, "Red" then the name of the page needs to have an identifying tag. For instance, "Red (Colour)", "Red (Flag)", "Red (XYZ's character)", and so on. * When naming a page, refrain from using personal information or heavy subject matter. Do not name your page, "John Doe's Fan story for XYZ", name it "XYZ (Username's fanon)". Do not name your page, "The sexys and nut", name it "The reproductive system of XYZ" or something else that's more relevant. * When naming or editing a character, species, story, or place, refrain from using any personal details, related to you or people you know. Privacy is important. Category:Important pages Category:Official wiki-centric pages